My take
by On Pluto
Summary: This is my take on the story with a totally different character. It implies abuse.


_This is my own take on the five people you meet in heaven. It is a piece of work I had to do in school._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

There I had stood, trembling, shaking, fear pulsing throughout my body and yet I had known, there was no choice. I would jump, jump to my death. My muscles tensed in preparation, my fists balled up, along with my determination. My legs bent. I threw myself over the edge. Down I had fallen, down, everything had blurred. THUD! The last thing I should ever have heard, and yet I heard songbirds singing.

"Why'd you jump?"

I had turned around slowly.

"Where am I? Who are you? Etcetera." The guys" eyes had widened as he spoke and his hands moved emphasising each word as he spoke. Yet, he seemed bored, as if he had said this speech a thousand times.

He raised his eyebrows and laughed. "What I've done this so many times and the questions are always the same. Even if the answers are never told. Though, your different not many would have actually jumped, although many may consider it."

He had put his head on his side at this point. Then there was a Puff and he was gone. I know its phoney and yet that is what happened. I looked around and then decide I might as well walk around. I peered around anxiously, not sure of what to expect. The guy seemed to be the only other person around. Still the stupid birds sung out of sight.

I spun around laughter bubbling up and out. This was as bad as a love story. Many songbirds, guys dressed in white. Me dressed in grey? Grey, why grey? I was in my favourite clothes and yet they were grey.

I had been walking for a while though; I was still full of energy. I had decided to speed up a little into a jog; I had carried on peering around, all the while looking for clues as to what was going on. Maybe I was in a coma, a result of jumping and not dying. I knew I had jumped. I remembered that clearly, surely this was not the afterlife? Please no.

Then a voice had suddenly come out of nowhere. "This isn't exactly the afterlife. Just a beginning of sorts."

Again, I had spun round shocked to see someone I recognised. Someone I had thought lived. Someone I had once loved and believed loved me.

Maybe I had been naive and maybe I had been a fool and yet there he had stood. His eyes that I once knew smiling at me inviting me to share the joke. His flaming blue eyes had looked into mine and straight into my heart.

Oh how I had missed him. Yet I had resisted the urge to throw myself into his arms. He would hurt me. He had made me feel worthless, stupid and an idiot. There he had been expecting me to laugh with him. I had stepped forward and slapped him, hard. He had rocked back on his heels.

When he turned back to look at me I had seen his surprise. He had sported a nice red cheek. Then he had covered the shock and just grinned at me.

"So you've finally leant to stick up for yourself?" He had rolled his eyes upward as he spoke an amused expression had been planted on his face.

My volcanic anger only intensified. He had married me, married me then treated me like a slave. He had controlled me with ease that had surprised even me, using love, and pure love as a way to get round me.

Now he had the cheek of showing up there, wherever there was. He had sat down on the beautiful grass, so green it was unbelievable. He had then inclined his head expecting me to do as he asked and sit.

I had glared at him; my usually calm, clear eyes showed the inferno I would felt. Though my legs had slowly bent and I had slowly sat, it was not a win for him. I scooted away, aware of his every movement. The slightest twitch of his perfect fingers and I would be alerted. We sat like that for a while my eyes never leaving him, while he was very relaxed.

After a while of sitting there bolt upright, my eyes never leaving him, he finally met my eyes. Then a slight curve of his lips and "So death how is it?" He seemed to find his words amusing.

I found them anything but. "Oh amazing." Sarcasm had made my voice sharp.

He went into an easy grin, a grin that had made me jump. Well not the grin alone, the grin had only been a factor of it, and yet it had added to an already heavy load. That grin had haunted me. It had faded fast though, and he met my eyes with a deep sadness.

He spoke suddenly and fast, "So the reason I am haunting you in the afterlife is simple. You will see the people who influenced your life the most and they will help to explain some of your actions. Me I tortured you mentally. Inflicted bodily harm, and generally made your life hell." His voice throughout the whole speech had been emotionless, even when admitting to what he had done.

My fury, which had been simmering, turned icy. "Charming aren't you?" My voice had shown the feeling within me, showing the frostiness I had felt.

He had just raised one of his perfect eyebrows making no comment for a few seconds and then "May I carry on?"

I had just nodded not trusting myself to speak.

"So after all this I broke you, you became miserable, snapped, jumped." The way he stated it made it seem so simple, he didn't include how I'd felt, alone, betrayed and forgotten being just a few of the feelings I'd felt. "So hey my influence must be obvious."

I looked at him evaluating him. What mood was he in? Would he snap? The questions whirled through my already buzzing head. I had shaken gently fear making me weak.

Then suddenly I had been no longer aware of my previous surroundings. My own death was forgotten. I was standing in a dark room. I was waiting for someone. Waiting so patiently.

I had spun round and yet the body had not moved. A sense of unrealness had filled me. My field of vision had moved and yet my body had not. Then I was no longer that scared 18-year-old, waiting for my love. The love that had caused so much pain.

I was a slightly wiser 21 years old. In three years, I had changed beyond recognition. My 'ghost' self could only watch as a shadowy figure had appeared and began a passionate speech to the 'past' me.

Then I was once more sitting across from the same figure. The same man, he too had changed. He was older and more confident.

He had just gazed at me his piercing eyes sad. "My turn over."

That sadness had made me want to cry, and then that one word. One word can mean so much or so little, depending on the expression, the eyes, and the word itself. That one word that he said to me meant so much; a hundred thousand words could not explain it. Yet in that moment, that one moment, it had felt like there was a soft blanket covering me, protecting me and healing me. Although I had still known, I was not ready to forgive. I also knew I would never forget. How could I forget what he had done to me? Although he had said one word, did that change everything?

Three years of pain, I had not known if one word could erase that. Now I stand looking forward, and I know that although that one word had not healed me, and allowed me to forgive. It had helped to start the slow process. Now looking back that anger and pain is a distant memory. I look to my side in the present, and smile at the figure. The same man had hurt me in life, and has saved me in death. I do not look back as holding his hand I step forward, love spilling out from both of us. Embracing my future with him, letting myself take another step, and another.

Never looking back. Finally equals.

_Okay that is it. I hope you like it. The last paragraph is way after the first bit and she has met the other four people._


End file.
